


Simon Says

by Ballumblog



Category: EastEnders, ben mitchell and callum highway
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Funny, Jealously, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumblog/pseuds/Ballumblog
Summary: My take on what would happen if Ben and Callum bumped into Simon.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Simon Says

It was a Friday afternoon and Callum was sat in work with a mountain of paper work to get through. Rainie and Stuart had mentioned about a family game night tonight and being honest, Callum would rather be one of Coker’s clients than sit through them two Flirting over monopoly. 

*text message*

Callum: date night tonight? Prince Albert? X

Ben: only if you get the first round and chips on the way home. X 

Callum : deal! Meet at yours at 8? X

Ben: perfect babe, wear the blue shirt ;) x 

*

‘Wow, you do scrub up well don’t you babe. We might not make it out’ Ben exclaimed as he opened the back door to his boyfriend in his blue shirt and tight black jeans. He leaned in for a heated kiss straight away. 

‘Says you!’ Callum replied as he pulled away from the kiss blushing and giving Ben the once over. He was wearing his patterned silk shirt and grey trousers. Callum had once seen this shirt in Ben’s wardrobe and been told ‘that’s my pulling shirt’ by Ben but this is the first time he has seen him actually wear it.

‘Now I know why that’s your pulling shirt’ he whispers licking his lips before gesturing for Ben to head out of the door in front of him, lightly snapping his arse as he followed.

‘I am definitely a bad influence on you’ Ben said laughing as he looked back and winked.

*

Walking into the Albert Ben gave a sweep around with his eyes making sure he doesn’t recognise anyone, always getting slightly anxious of turning up with Callum and seeing one of his many hook ups. Although, he doesn’t think he would be able to recognise all of them anyway. 

‘Beer?’ Callum asked as he walked up to the bar behind Ben arms slightly around his waist. 

‘You are paying, I’m going for the most expensive cocktail they do’ ben replies taking the menu off the bar and scanning it. ‘Woo woo for me please babe’

*

Three woo woos each, and 4 free shots off Tina later they were Both pleasantly buzzed and enjoying each other’s company. 

They were always pretty affectionate but Ben loves how much more tactile Callum gets when he’s had a few. Constantly leaning in for a peck and always keeping his hand on Bens thigh, its always the other way round when they are sober. 

‘Will you go get us another round babe, just need to nip for a waz’ Ben stated squeezing Callum’s hand on his thigh and leaning in for a kiss before jumping up and heading to the toilet. 

‘Charming’ callum replied before leaving his jacket to save their seat and heading to the bar.

*

As Callum stood up he realised how drunk he was. Tequila shots have never really been his friend to be fair. However, he hadn’t been this content in such a long time. Smiling to himself as he headed to the bar.

‘God halfway, you and Ben are smitten aren’t you? Never seen you looks so happy’ 

‘Thanks Teen’ Callum beamed ‘having such a good night, pretty pissed though not going to lie’ he laughed ‘just one beer please, think I’m going to skip this round’. 

As Tina went off to get his drink he heard a group of rowdy people tumble in from outside and swiftly turned to nose at who had arrived. 

‘Shit’ he whispered under his breath seeing a familiar face. He turned back to the bar and closed his eyes hoping that that would hide him from the person he really didn’t want to see when he was on a date with Ben.

He felt a body close to his left side and a friendly arm around his waist and opened his eyes to turn his head.

‘Callum, oh my god. I was secretly hoping I would bump into you here’ Simon greeted pinching Callum’s side ‘how have you been?’ 

‘Hey’ Callum replies nudging out of Simons arms only for Simon to put his arm on Callum’s left shoulder leaning in so he could hear Callum Over the loud music. Simon looked very drunk himself. 

‘Yes, really good actually thank you’ Callum replied ‘had your last first date yet?’ 

Simon laughed remembering their previous conversation ‘unfortunately not, I’m here with my 2 sisters though. I spoke to them about you actually. I bet they will want to meet the guy that walked out on our date whilst I was in the toilet.’

‘Shit, Simon I’m so sorry. My head was all over the place back then and...’ Callum went to reply 

‘There is no need to apologise Callum, honestly, we have all been there with a bad breakup. Are you any closer to being over it or?’ 

Callum went to inform Simon of recent events when Tina came over to hand Callum the beer. She did a double take at Simon and then looked at Callum with wide eyes. Clearly remembering who he was

‘That’s four pound please cal’.

‘Only one beer? So you are drinking alone?’ Simon said clearly mistaken ‘here let me buy it please, maybe I could introduce you to my friends and we could start again?’ He continues leaning in closer and whispering in Callum’s ear ‘You never did tell me what you actually do for a living’. 

‘Don’t worry it’s on the house’ Tina quickly interjected knowing that Callum would fumble on his words too much and Simon would end up paying before he could put him straight. 

Callum leaned into Simons ear ready to put him straight and not wanting The man to mishear him

‘I’m really sorry Simon bu...’

‘Well this looks cosy’ Ben shouts looking between Simon and Callum ‘Ben’ Ben started putting his hand out to shake with Simon ‘Callum’s boyfriend, and you are?’ 

‘Simon’ Simon replied clearly feeling awkward ‘sorry mate, completely got the wrong end of the stick there. Is this the ex or?’ Simon asked turning back to Callum but before he could reply, Ben did the honours.

‘Number one, I’m not your mate’ he exclaimed emphasising the T in mate ‘and number 2, I’m very much the current, not the ex. Now let’s play a little game ey’ Ben taunts ‘Simon says, take your your hands off my boyfriend as me and Callum are on a date night and I was promised chips and a shag after and you are very much killing the vibe’ 

‘BEN’ Callum shouted blushing and turning to Simon ‘I’m so sorry, again.’ he replied before heading back to the table with the beer that was supposed to be for Ben. He sat down and downed it. Ben definitely didn’t deserve it after that performance. 

‘What was that?’ Callum shouted as Ben day next to him ‘Don’t you trust me Ben? I would never cheat on you. You know that’ 

‘Well it’s not like you haven’t got previous form in cheating have you Callum? Just ask the bench in the park’ Ben snapped back instantly regretting his words when he saw the look of horror on Cal’s face. ‘Sorry babe, sorry. That was uncalled for. But he had his hands on you, and you were leaning in and I just saw red. You should be proud though, the old Ben would of just punched him square in the face’ Ben said with a smile trying to lighten the conversation. 

‘Do you seriously not trust me Ben?’ Callum asked voice cracking a bit

‘I do’ ben put his hand on Callum’s thigh and looked Callum in the eyes ‘I do babe. I just.... I know You’re too good for me and whilst I spend my weeks trying not to break the law I bet he is like a nurse or something with a family who loves him and a dog and how am I supposed to compete with that? I sometimes feel like I’m waiting for you to realise you have your whole life ahead of you and now that you are out you could literally date anyone you want’ Ben broke their eye contact looking at his hand in Callum’s thigh ‘I’m just waiting for you to realise how much more you are worth.’

‘He’s a paramedic actually, not a nurse’ Callum states Then putting his head in his hands trying to unscramble his drunken thoughts. Downing that beer had definitely been a bad idea’ 

Ben was a little disappointed thinking his little speech would of at least had some sort of reaction. 

‘So who is he then cal? Did he just randomly come over to you or...’

‘I went on a date with him Ben’ Callum replied looking up at Ben with stern eyes 

‘Oh yer?’ Ben replied looking up clearly jealous. ‘When?’ 

‘The week I got back after Christmas. Rainie set me up with him, told me I need to jump back on the horse. Get over someone by getting under someone and all that’ 

‘And, did you... get under someone’ Ben asked. This had been something he had never brought up before, What happened in the time when they were separated, as he didn’t want to admit how hard he himself had pressed self destruct. 

‘Ben, are you really asking me that?’ Can replied ‘the date was a disaster because the only person I wanted to be drinking with was you. He knew straight away I was heart broken and I ended up walking out on him when he went to the toilet. Went to get chips on the way home, saw you with Lexi at the chippy and ran home and cried myself to sleep thinking I had lost you both.’ Callum started to raise his voice a little ‘so Ben, you don’t have anything to worry about on the cheating front and I’m sick and tired of having the same conversation with you over and over again. I love you, I have only ever really loved you and that’s never going to change. Harry Styles could walk in here naked with a rose in his mouth asking to take me home and I would still pick you Ben. Please can we just stop going round in circles’ 

Ben laughed at that 

‘Ok. I’m sorry, I will try. You have to understand though, when I walk over and see a fit man hovering over you, I’m going to be jealous. You would be the same’ 

‘You think he’s fit?’ Callum replied pretending to be jealous too. 

‘Shut up! Ben replied before grabbing Callum’s face and leaning in for a peck leaning back after but keeping Callum’s face in his hands ‘Sorry babe. I’m so sorry. I love you too. And if Harry Styles walked in naked with a rose in his mouth asking to take me home I would at least ask him if we could make it a threesome’ Ben said laughing before leaning back in for a kiss. ‘Now let’s get home I have heard jealously sex is the best type of sex’. Ben whispered releasing Callum’s face and patting his thigh before walking out, not bothering to look back as always, knowing Cal will follow.

As they got outside Ben leant in for a heated kiss tongue first but Callum pulled away.   
  


‘I think I was promised a trip to the chip shop on the way home, and with the way you have behaved tonight. You are paying’ Callum stated. 

*

The next morning Callum woke up to the other side of the bed cold. Before he could wonder Ben Came strolling in Naked with a rose in his mouth 

‘Will you come home with me Callum’ Ben stated winking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Tumblr: ballumblog


End file.
